nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynxian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kubinashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfManyAnime (Talk) 23:49, September 4, 2010 Profile You've been working hard in this wiki. Can you write something in your profile? --Cococrash11 04:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, sure. XD Lynxian 04:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Kiyotsugu's surname Hey Lynxian. Do you know if Kiyotsugu was actually given a surname? I haven't been able to find exactly where he was given the surname "Kiyojuji". --FanOfManyAnime 16:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Huh. He's only ever listed as "Kiyotsugu" anywhere I look - but considering that Shima is only ever listed as Shima (with the exception of the databook), I think Kiyotsugu might actually be his surname. It would make sense, given terms of address in Japan.Lynxian 16:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Cover Scans of Chapters Hey Lynxian. Can you hold off all the chapter cover scans? I'm about to upload all the chapter covers in their raw formats in a few days. Thanks. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing. XD Didn't know you wanted to use the raw versions, or I'd have done that. --Lynxian 15:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Lynxian! Great job on the cover uploading! I actually forgot about uploading them myself... I'll start uploading some of them sometime. By the way, I want you to know that the reason I wanted you to upload the raw covers is because I think it'd be best to use authentic material from the series as opposed to fansubbed translations. Do you agree with this? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 07:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I have the raw scans for all volumes except 12 and 13, so it's no biggie. I definitely agree, too. There are nuances about Japanese that aren't always expressed as well in translation. --Lynxian 02:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Lengthy Names Hey Lynxian, I made a proposal to Cococrash11 to simplify the names of various titles of articles and categories regarding the series. To show you what I mean, here a few examples I gave him: Articles: Nurarihyon no Mago Manga -> Chapters Nurarihyon no Mago Anime -> Episodes Nurarihyon no Mago Series -> Nurarihyon no Mago Categories: Nurarihyon no Mago Characters -> Characters Male Characters -> Male Female Characters -> Female I suggested this because I didn't think we needed to have Nurarihyon no Mago stuck on many of these titles and categories regarding the series as I find the titles of these articles a bit long. I also proposed simplifying other categories such as Male Characters to Male because, like the other simplification I mentioned, I didn't think we needed to have Characters stuck on the names of categories as such. He rejected my proposal, but I'd like to know what of you think of this. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 05:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I agree that making article names more concise would be a big help for both those of us editing and for people navigating the site. We're already using "Chapters" and "Episodes" as categories for those respective pages, so it would make a lot of sense. Or I think so, anyway. Mainly because - I'll take the anime article as an example here - if you don't specify that an article is devoted to the anime episodes, readers might very well expect to find anything and everything having to do with the anime on that article (ie. series music, DVD info, etc.) -- Lynxian 05:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Manga Do you know the manga Bakuman, History Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and The World God Only Knows? I am the Admin of those wiki. Please reply if you know or don't know. --Cococrash11 04:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've heard of the second one (but never read it) and regularly read the first and third. Why? -- Lynxian 19:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) You read the 1st and 3rd one regularly right? Are you well inform enough to know the plot just like Nurarihyon no Mago and your Wikia site Sket Dance? --Cococrash11 01:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't read History Strongest Disciple Kenihci you should totally read it. Its really intersting I recomend you to read it. Try from 1 to current chapters thats the way to understand the story and really see how intersting it is. Also has an anime I recomend that too. --Cococrash11 01:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'm probably well-informed enough on them, yeah. I haven't been following their anime versions, though. I watched an episode of TWGOK, but it just didn't have the same charm as the original manga. I'll take a look at Kenichi sometime. There are actually a lot of manga that I follow, so! XD -- Lynxian 04:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? I think Bakuman is the one that doesn't had the charm and TWGOK anime is okay. --Cococrash11 05:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you help edit Bakuman, History Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and The World God Only Knows wiki sites? http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/History_Strongest_Disciple_Kenichi_Wiki http://the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://bakuman.wikia.com/wiki/Bakuman_Wiki This are the sites. --Cococrash11 05:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Names of Chapters and Volumes Hey Lynxian. I just wanted to let you know that in a few weeks, I'm going to start changing most of the names of the chapters. I don't think fansubbed translated titles are very reliable or accurate. I also want to get this done because I'm planning on fixing up the Chapters page, similar to what I did here at the Beelzebub Wiki, and I want to re-format it with as much efficiency as possible by pre-fixing the chapter titles. Also, I was wondering: What do you think of re-naming the titles of articles of volumes from "Volume ---" to their names (eg Volume Three to Nura Clan General Meeting)? My preference would be to change them as such, but I want to know what you think. I'd like to know this from you too before I start fixing up the Chapters page. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen several wikis with that same layout, and it's both more effective aesthetically and with organization - so I have no complaints about the switch. Are you planning to change the chapter titles to their original Japanese, then? If so, I can get started on it as well. As for the volume names, I'm fine with either - I assume if we're changing the chapter titles to their original Japanese, then the volume subtitles would be changed the same way? -- Lynxian 12:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't plan on changing the chapter and volume titles to Japanese. If we do that, readers are going to have difficulty understanding what the titles of the chapters mean. ::My plan is to improve the translations of these titles by making translated titles as consistent as possible with the Japanese titles (eg punctuation where appropriate, straightforward translations). By straightforward translations, I mean translating the title from Japanese to English as is, not adding anything to it. For example, one of the Beelzebub chapters has a title of 悪魔? 悪魔じゃあい?. The fansubbers translated it to A Demon? That's A Demon, Right?. I translated it to Demon? Not a Demon?. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahh, I get it. It seems a little counter-productive to me, but I also favor keeping translations true to the original, so I can't complain too much. If you need help with it, I can lend a hand. -- Lynxian 02:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I think it's just a one-time thing, though, so it shouldn't be too bad. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 00:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Kiyotsugu and Shima About Kiyotsugu, I really think we should just simplify his name to just Kiyotsugu, if we can't find a legitimate surname or first name for him. About Shima, did you say that he was actually given a first name Jiro in the character data book? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree - Kiyotsugu is always listed as just that, even in the data book and anime credits. Shima's first name is official, however. -- Lynxian 01:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Arcs Hey Lynxian. I've always had trouble trying to sort the storyline into arcs. There were some chapters and episodes that just didn't belong solely in the Gyuki and Shikoku arcs. I stumbled across the Chinese Wikipedia page here and found that the chapters have been sorted into a few more stand-alone arcs, which I've found to be quite effective. What do you think about separating the chapters into these many arcs? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's awesome. I've been having trouble trying to fit chapters into arcs too, so that's a huge help. I'm definitely for it. -- Lynxian 04:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chapter Names For chapters 51 and 102, I do think we should change them back to "Their __" too. I tried making their titles more specific, but reading the titles I made, I think "of the Two" would be a bit awkward too. I don't know why I put "Understanding" under chapter 57. I like what you did with chapter 73. I agree with you for chapter 111 too. I looked up Aobozu on Wikipedia and found that it referred to 青 as "blue". There's even a little picture there depicting the Aobozu wearing blue. Also, I searched up "Aobozu" on Google and some of the results refer to Aobozu as 藍坊主, where 藍 most definitely refers to blue (at least in Chinese). I'm actually not aware of the difference between the furigana and kanji in some of the titles. If that's the case, then I guess we should refer to the furigana too, because elsewhere, people refer to furigana as opposed to kanji all the time when available, even if the furigana has a different meaning than kanji. I guess I am a bit of a grammar demon myself. :P ~~'FOMA' (talk) 13:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm. The whole blue/green thing is a pain. The Japanese wiki article mentions Aobozu being considered something akin to greenhorns (which could be a pun off their name, and something I think the translators actually include in a chapter, if I remember right). But then there are also different versions of the youkai in different regions, so that complicates things. I'll just translate it directly to make things easier. :Nagano - Beneath a specific pine tree, hold your breath and spin 7 times and when the Aobozu appears, tell it that you won't tread on the stones or uproot the tree. In the past, there was a deep pool which housed an enormous carp, and when someone seemed to catch it, it would start to thrash violently. To appease the carp, it is said that the villagers planted a pine tree. :Shizuoka - Towards the evening in springtime, children who are late getting home and run through the cornfields will be carried off by an Aobozu appearing from among the wheat stalks. :Okayama - A youkai who appears as a Buddhist monk with either blue/green skin or blue/green clothes. Appears in abandoned houses. Sometimes said to be a youkai who appears when people are absent. :Yamaguchi - A mountain god with the appearance of a young monk. Appears before humans and lures them into a futile sumo match. Though it appears to have a small body, because it is a godlike entity, those who underestimate and challenge it find themselves cast aside, undoubtedly putting their lives in danger. :Kagawa (Shikoku) - Appears before women and invites them to hang by their necks. If they refuse, they'll vanish, but if they say nothing the Aobozu will swoop down and, when the woman faints, she will really be hung by the neck. :Yamagata - On a certain mountain, an elementary school student at a bathroom saw a blue/green monk's face appear from the urinal and glare at him. :...which are all pretty much inconclusive. orz And even when you plug 青坊主 into google's image search, some of the pictures are blue, some green, and some have blue skin and green clothes. Aughhh... On another note, I've made sure to write the romaji for each title as it appears in the tankobon, so the differences between the kanji and furigana (in volumes 1-12, and a few of the more recent chapters) are all accurate. -- Lynxian 03:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you want to become Admin in Nurarihyon no Mago wiki? --Cococrash11 01:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd love to, if you'll have me. -- Lynxian 04:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin now. Keep on editing Nurarihyon no Mago wiki and the good work. --Cococrash11 05:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC)